


A Joint Effort

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sam Wilson - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom, buchanan barnes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: Description: Sam and Bucky are hesitant and unhappy to fulfill the task at hand.Warning: NoneI don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but Tumblr and AO3, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Sam Wilson, sam wilson x bucky barnes, sam wilson x cat
Kudos: 3





	A Joint Effort

"You are Captain America!" Bucky exclaimed. 

"And you are the Winter Soldier!" Sam retorted.

"I _was_ the Winter Soldier! Am not anymore and you know that!" hissed Bucky. 

Sam raised his hands, "I did it last time. I am not going to do it again."

"Sam please," Bucky tried to plead with him, "Please don't make me do this. I was tortured by Hydra for decades."

"So? Dude you wrecked my car!" Sam argued aggressively.

"That was one time! _ONE TIME!"_ Bucky raised a finger, "And my mind was being controlled." 

"Whatever man. You gotta do it," Sam pushed the tools towards Bucky.

He whimpered, "She won't talk to me if I do that to her! Remember last year, when it was your turn? She didn't even look at you for 3 months after that! What if my baby decides to hate me now?" wondered Bucky with a slight pout.

Sam folded his hands in resolution, "Then she will join the long list of people who detest you."

As Bucky kept on grumbling, Sam pushed a book towards him. "Look, I don't want to do this either, but we gotta do it for her. That's what the doctor said last time, remember? He said it's supposed to be an annual thing."

"But she hates it," Bucky tried to urge Sam, "She hates it when we do that to her. I mean just look at her right now, she's sleeping so peacefully."

Both the superheros walked towards the door and gazed into the next room, where a beautiful, graceful, furry feline was peacefully sleeping on the couch.

"How am I supposed to wake her up and give her a bath? Especially when it's torturous for her? Sam, that's inhuman," he feebly tried to argue.

Sam _almost_ melted at the thought. Almost. 

Shaking his head, he squared his shoulders and said with determination, "You need to do this. We have to bathe her once every year. That's what the vet said. Now," he placed a book in Bucky's hand, "There are detailed instructions on how to give her a bath, complete with precautionary steps, guidelines and a blueprint of the tower in case she makes a run for it.'

Bucky squinted his eyes at him, "Your plan didn't work last time Sam."

"Of course it did!"

"Sam, the hospital staff thought you had been attacked by a wild animal," Bucky reminded him. 

Sam scoffed, "Not my fault you brought a cat from Wakanda! I mean, why didn't you just get one of your goats?"

"Gerald didn't want to come because Fiona was pregnant. And he had spent his entire life with Fiona and his parents at that farm, so I didn't want to separate him from his family," Bucky replied sincerely. 

Sam's eyes went as wide as teacup saucers. Slowly, he blinked twice and asked him, "Gerald?"

Bucky nodded, "The male goat, or buck, as they are usually called."

"... didn't want to leave Fiona?" Sam repeated slowly.

"Yeah, his wife, who is obviously a female goat, or a doe, as they are called," supplied Bucky as if it was obvious.

Sam still looked bewildered, so Bucky repeated, this time slowly, "Fiona was pregnant. And Gerald had-"

"No no. I heard you the first time," Sam interrupted him, "I was just having a hard time processing all that information."

Bucky shrugged in response. Then an idea popped into his head, "I really miss Gerald these days. He was such a nice goat you know? All he ever-"

"Oh hell no! You are not going to emotionally blackmail me with your steel blue puppy eyes!" Sam exclaimed as Bucky gave up in defeat.

"Okay how about this? We do it together. I will lure her in with snacks, and lock the door. You prepare the tub and wash her while I hold her back and keep feeding her treats," suggested Bucky, "What do you think?"

Sam pondered for a moment, "Yeah okay. That could work."

Over the next hour, both the superheros bent over the book, outlining the new plan and jotting down the course of action.

Finally when they were ready, Bucky gently woke up Mrs Marshmallow. The white, soft and adorable feline opened her large eyes and yawned at him, looking a bit disgruntled to have been awoken from her sleep. But as soon as Bucky kept her favorite treats in front of her, she stretched and snacked on them.

Bucky kept placing treats on the ground in the form of a trail, so that Mrs Marshmallow followed him till they reached the entrance of the bathroom. He tentatively placed one last piece of treat inside the bathroom, and as soon as Mrs Marshmallow entered, Sam closed the door and locked it. 

Slowly chewing her food, Mrs Marshmallow looked up at the two of them, then took in her surroundings. 

"Meow?" 

"Sorry baby, but you need a bath," Bucky told her.

"Meeeow!"

"I know baby, but we have to give you a bath. I am truly sorry honey but we have no choice," Bucky tried to reason with her.

"Meeeeeow! Meeeow!! Meeeeoooww!"

"Okay miss that kind of language will not be tolerated in this house," Sam scolded her as he picked her up and placed her in the tub.

The nightmare that ensued in the next 2 hours will probably haunt Sam and Bucky for the rest of their lives. 

A drenched Bucky opened the bathroom door and out walked a disgusted, and freshly washed Mrs Marshmallow, her tail swishing in annoyance and mistrust as she headed for the door of the apartment.

Soaked with soap and water, Sam went ahead and opened it for her as Bucky followed the pair, limping on his way.

Thanks to the commotion caused in the bathroom, quite a small crowd of people had gathered outside their apartment at the Avengers/Stark Tower.

Fury screamed and jumped aside as Mrs Marshmallow left the apartment and went towards Wanda. "Awww what did they do to you kitten?" she cooed at the feline.

"Meooooow!"

Wanda gasped sarcastically, "Oh my God! Are you serious? We need to talk about this over catnip. C'mon," she led the cat towards her room, laughing all the way as Maria glared at Sam and Bucky.

"Are you kidding me?" Maria asked them, "Both of you are buff superheros. You fight terrorists, aliens and God knows what for a living! And you couldn't bathe a small cat?"

"Small cat?!" Fury looked at Maria with shock and fear, "Did you see the size of that monster?"

"Mrs Marshmallow is not a monster," both Sam and Bucky said in unison.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Just because one cat clawed out your eye that doesn't mean every cat is a monster."

"Wait…" muttered Bucky.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sam.

"Maria!" Fury said in a threatening tone.

She smirked and walked away, leaving the three men in uncomfortable silence.

"Sooooo-" Sam started to say, but Fury cut him off. "Not. A. Word. Am I clear?" Fury growled.

As soon as he left, both the men doubled down giggling, but immediately regretted it. 

"Oww!" 

"Ugh!" 

"Let's head towards the med bay," Bucky suggested, limping towards Sam.

Sam nodded, "What do you know about Fury's eye?"

"All I have ever heard are urban myths and rumours," admitted Bucky, "It is said that back when he was still an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, he met Captain Marvel and her pet cat, who was an alien. Giant tentacles would come out from the cat's mouth and swallow entire vehicles, jets, and even people! Some people say that it was the same cat that scratched out his eye."

"I wonder if any of it is true," Sam thought. 

**2 WEEKS LATER,** Mrs Marshmallow was still sour with Sam and Bucky. Both the gentlemen tried to shower her with her favourite food, toys and what not. Still, there was no swaying the feline. Unknown to them, she was seeking revenge.

And so one night, when Bucky was fast asleep, Mrs Marshmallow entered his room stealthily and looked for his vibranium arm. He often removed it before sleeping and kept it on the chair besides his dresser. She slowly went towards the arm, and opened her mouth. Large, thick tentacles emerged from her mouth and grabbed the arm. The tentacles retracted back in her orifice as she swallowed the whole vibranium arm without flinching her eyes. 

She then turned towards Sam's room and swallowed the compact bag that contained his giant metal wings.

Bucky woke up a few hours later and immediately noticed his missing arm. "Sam! SAM! Where is my arm?" he shouted as he looked for him in the apartment.

Sam emerged from the kitchen with a bowl, whisking the pancake batter, "What's wrong? You need a hand?" he snickered. 

"Yes I need my hand!" Bucky showed him his shoulder stump, "Where did you hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"My arm! Ugh! Sam I am not in the mood for games!"

"And I am not playing any!" Sam defended himself, "I know I have hidden your arm in the past, and I know I have even laughed at you about it for days, because it's always hilarious, but-"

"I am checking your room," Bucky snapped and entered Sam's room. 

He came out a few minutes later, "Sam, even your wings are gone."

Sam dropped the pancake he was about to flip, "WHAT?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y was there an unauthorised entry last night in our apartment?" Bucky asked the AI.

"No Mr Barnes," came the prompt reply.

"We need to inform Fury about the robbery and secure a perimeter," Sam supplied as they prepared to leave the apartment in a hurry, worried about a potential breach in the security system.

Both the superheros kept food and water for the cat and left. Mrs Marshmallow gladly ate her imported tuna mush in peace, relishing every bite with leisure without a care in the world.


End file.
